The present invention relates to a coaxial connector having a switch, which is loaded in an information terminal device, such as a cellular phone, and used in input/output unit of such a device.
As shown in FIG. 33, a receptacle 80 of a conventional coaxial connector having a switch has an insulating housing 81, and a fitting convex section 82, which is formed at the insulating housing 81. A terminal attaching hole 83 is provided at the center portion of the fitting convex section 82. A connecting terminal 84 and a switching terminal having a contact section 85a are attached to the terminal attaching hole 83. A break contact point section 84a of the connecting terminal 84 contacts with the switching terminal 85. An outer conductor (shell) 86 is attached to the insulating housing 81, and a cylindrical section 87 of the outer conductor 86 covers the fitting convex section 82.
The receptacle 80 with the above-described constitution is mounted on a printed circuit board (not illustrated). The connecting terminal 84, the switching terminal 85, and the outer conductor 86 are to be soldered to conductive pattern (not illustrated) of the printed circuit board at respective lead sections 84b, 85b, and 86b. 
A plug 90 to be connected to the receptacle 80 has an insulating housing 91, and an internal conductor 93 having a contact section 93a is provided at a center portion of the insulating housing 91. A cylindrical section 94a of an outer conductor 94 is provided at the insulating housing 91 so as to surround the internal conductor 93, and inner portion of the cylindrical section 94a forms a fitting concave section 92.
Once the plug 90 is inserted into the fitting concave section 92 of the plug 90 so as to insert the fitting convex section 82 of the receptacle 80 therein, the contact section 93a of the internal conductor 93 contacts with the contact section 85a of the switching terminal 85, and the inner conductor 93 of the plug 90 and the switching terminal 85 are connected to each other. At this time, the cylindrical section 94a of the outer conductor 94 of the plug 90 contacts with the cylindrical section 87 of the outer conductor 86, and is connected thereto. Then, by fitting and then connecting the cylindrical section 94a of the plug 90 to the cylindrical section 87 of the receptacle 80, the plug 90 is connected to the receptacle 80.
On the other hand, if the contact section 93a of the inner conductor 93 contacts with the contact section 85a of the switching terminal 85, the switching terminal 85 flexes, and the contact with the break contact point section 84a of the contact terminal 84 become lost.
If the plug 90 is pulled out, the switching terminal 85 moves back to the original position by its elasticity, and elastically contacts with the break contact point section 84a again. Therefore, according to this coaxial connector, the connection of the switching terminal 85 is switched from the connection with the connecting terminal 84 to the connection with the plug 90 by inserting the plug 90, and then switched back to the one with the connecting terminal 84 by removing the plug 90 (See Patent Reference 1).
As a conventional coaxial connector, there is one as illustrated in FIGS. 34 and 35. In the receptacle 104 of this coaxial connector, the outer conductor 100 has an outer conductor main body 100A which has a cylindrical section 100a that covers around the inner conductor 101. A backside shielding section 100b to cover a lead section 101a of the inner conductor 101 is connected to an inverted U-shaped rear portion of the outer conductor main body 100 A via a bent portion 100c. 
By fitting and contacting the cylindrical section of the outer conductor of the plug (not illustrated) to the cylindrical section 100a of the outer conductor 100 of the receptacle 104, the outer conductor 100 of the receptacle 104 is connected to the outer conductor of the plug (See Patent Reference 2).
Patent Reference 1: Japan Unexamined Patent Application Publication H11-154569
Patent Reference 2: Japan Unexamined Patent Application Publication H2000-100530
In the first conventional coaxial connector as described above, as for the receptacle 80, the outer conductor 86 is attached to the insulating housing 81, and covers around the switching terminal 85 and the connecting terminal 84, which constitute the internal conductor, and the cylindrical section 87 of the outer conductor 86 covers the fitting convex section 82. Since there is no outer conductor at the lead sections 84a and 85a of the connecting terminal 84 and the switching terminal 85, there is a problem of unsatisfactory high-frequency performance due to lack of shielding.
In addition, in the latter above-described conventional coaxial connector, by fitting and connecting the cylindrical section of the outer conductor of the plug to the cylindrical section 100a of the outer conductor 100 of the receptacle 104, the outer conductor 100 of the receptacle 104 is connected to the outer conductor of the plug. However, the thickness of the cylindrical section of the plug is small and the cylindrical section is not strong enough and has weak locking ability, so that there is a problem that the plug comes off when the plug often receives external force.
In addition, the backside shielding section 100b of the outer conductor 100 is connected to the rear portion of the outer conductor main body 100A via the bent section 100c. The backside shielding section 100b is not bent at the bent section 100c before the outer conductor 100 is attached to the insulating housing 102, but it is bent after the outer conductor 100 is attached to the insulating housing 102. Therefore, it has been troublesome to assemble the receptacle 104.